Into The Unknown
by Hank's Lady
Summary: This is a one-shot I've been working on, basically PWP just for fun. Mainly slash but there is a girl in there too so if you are averse to het scenes, maybe not your thing. Ladies, note the girl's name is never mentioned so you can call her whatever you like ;) Hope you enjoy! WARNING, adult story, rated for lemons, 3 boys, 1 girl.


INTO THE UNKNOWN

"Are you sure about this, Paul?" I asked, my hand hovering over my computer mouse.

"Yeah...do it," he said with a grin. "It's not like they're gonna be guys we know, right?"

"Well, we get to see who they are before we choose," I replied and clicked the mouse.

_'Your advertisement will become live in approximately 1 hour.'_

The message flashed up on the screen before taking me back to our profile screen. Paul leaned over my shoulder to view it one last time. The picture we had taken with his camera was pretty good – me wearing a blouse and skirt, the blouse gaping just enough to show a hint of cleavage barely restrained by a push-up bra, the skirt just short enough to show the lace tops of my stockings as I sat on Paul's lap. He was shirtless.

"Couple seeks hot bisexual guys for fun and games," Paul read and then laughed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You wanted to experiment," I reminded him. "At least I'm going to be there to make sure it doesn't get out of hand."

"You mean like them wanting to fuck me." He pulled a face and then laughed again. "You really think this'll work?"

"Why wouldn't it? I found you this way. Anyway, all those sexy boys won't be able to resist when they see your muscles."

"Shut up. Shit, did you buy condoms earlier? I forgot."

"There's a pack of two dozen in the bathroom," I smiled. "And extra lube."

"I guess we're all set then." He left me at the computer and switched on the television to watch a football game.

I stayed where I was, idly surfing and sending a couple of mails to my friends. The evening crawled by and I couldn't help going back to the site again to see if our ad was live - it was. It didn't take long for someone else to see it either.

"Oh, look, we got one!" I exclaimed as I noticed the alert in my mailbox, announcing an answer to the ad. I opened the site account again quickly and up popped a photograph of a young Native guy named 'Quil'.

"You think that's his real name?" Paul wondered, coming to join me.

"Who knows? It's not like we used ours when we met." I scrolled down to read his message. "Likes dressing up? Panties? Um..._no!"_ I said and clicked on delete. Quil would have to go find someone else to dress up for.

It was an hour before another reply appeared and I opened it up, wondering if this really was such a good idea. Meeting up with complete strangers to have sex? They might be serial killers. Just because Paul was amazing, didn't mean every random stranger online was; in fact a good number of them were probably complete creeps. Still, Paul would flatten someone with an attitude without a second thought.

"Ooh, what do you think of this one?" I peered closer at the photograph. This guy was white, with an out of control mop of bronze hair and deep green eyes, a coy smile on his face. He was dressed in a suit with the shirt underneath half open. I loved a man in a suit. "Edward, age twenty-one, six-two, athletic build, bisexual, aims to please," I read. "Do you think he's really called Edward?"

Paul glanced at the screen. "He looks like an Edward. Stuffy, office worker."

"He is not stuffy. He's cute...and kind of...hot? Paul?" I said beseechingly.

"Oh, you fancy him, huh?"

"Come on, this isn't just about you, I get to pick one," I pouted. "Is there anything you like about him?"

"Save him until we see what else there is," Paul agreed. "He looks ok. At least he looks like he'll bend over without complaint."

I punched him in the arm. "You are so crude."

"Babe, we're advertising for men to have sex with; don't you think that's crude?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose. Oh, look, there's another one." I opened up the next reply. "Carlisle...shit, how old do you think he is? He looks like he might be a teacher or a doctor or something. That's a Rolex he's wearing. Mmm...sugar daddy."

"You're joking, right?"

"Yes, of course I am." I got up from the desk and went to make some coffee. No more emails arrived that night, but the following morning there were several waiting for us.

Jasper – cute, but sort of anguished looking.

Emmett – huge and butch and probably not into taking it up the ass.

Seth – too young; jailbait almost.

"Take a look at Jacob and tell me what you think," Paul said from behind me.

"What? You looked already?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah, you were still asleep."

"Cheat!" I looked for the reply from 'Jacob'.

"Twenty years old, six foot, muscular, good with my hands, into anything..." I read. The picture was _hot_. Oh yes! A Native guy, dressed in jeans so tight it looked like he had painted them on, chest bare, pecs and shoulders bulging, four perfect pairs of abs, huge arms, long black hair and deep-set brown eyes.

"Mmmmm," I murmured. "Do you like him?"

"Uh...kind of...yes," Paul said. I knew he still wasn't all that comfortable with admitting it. It had taken me catching him looking at gay porn with his cock in his hand before I realised and then he had been furious at being caught. It had taken him a week to get over his embarrassment before he would talk about it and then I told him it was ok, I didn't mind, I thought the idea of him fantasising about cock was hotter than fucking hell. His mortification changed to hope that he might actually get to try out his fantasies and I wouldn't mind. Mind? I was overjoyed.

And so here we were, planning to actually do it after six weeks of dancing around it.

"Shall I message them?" I asked now.

"Jacob and...?"

"Edward," I said decidedly.

"Ok, yes."

I began to type. "I hope they don't freak about there being two guys," I said.

"If they're up for a guy and a girl at the same time, I don't think one extra guy will make a bit of difference," Paul said.

"I hope not." I sent the first email to Edward and then began to message Jacob. I told each of them they would be getting an extra guy besides Paul, to give them the chance to back out if they didn't like the idea. I sent them a photo of each other.

Jacob replied within ten minutes as if he'd been sitting there at his computer waiting to hear from me.

"When can we meet? Should I come to your place?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Your guy's up for it!"

"He's not mine," Paul said with a smirk.

"Huh, he soon will be, at least for a few hours."

I typed an answer, inviting Jacob to come over Saturday night at eight and giving him our address and my phone number. My phone rang five minutes later and I passed it to Paul.

"Talk to him. It must be him, I don't know the number."

"Godamnit." He took the phone and walked out of the room. I turned back to the computer and refreshed my screen a few times, hoping for a reply from Edward.

"Come on, sexy, you know you want to," I whispered.

Five minutes passed and Paul came back, giving me my phone. "He sounds cool," he said and grinned.

"Great. Come on, come on..." I tapped impatiently at the mouse.

"He might not even reply this morning. Or maybe Jacob put him off," said Paul.

"Don't say that." I refreshed again and another message arrived. "Hello!" I exclaimed and read quickly. "Awesome, he went for it." I began to type again at top speed, giving Edward the same details I gave Jacob. "You better not be busy Saturday night," I said as I clicked 'send'.

The answer came much quicker this time, confirming Edward would arrive at eight and asking if we wanted him to bring anything with him.

"No need, just bring yourself, gorgeous," I typed, giggling.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Should I be jealous?"

"I'll remind you of that when you're nailing him."

The rest of the week passed by very slowly. I took myself on a shopping trip on Friday to find something new to wear - simple black satin, smooth, shiny and enhancing. I didn't even show it to Paul; I thought I would surprise him.

Finally Saturday arrived and I showered around six, dried my hair, put on the new bra and panties and a pair of hold-up lace-topped stockings and covered the lot up with a blouse and skirt and a pair of heels. I didn't bother with make-up except for a touch of lipstick. I knew I didn't need it and besides, it would only end up smeared on the guys or the bed, I smirked to myself.

I opened a bottle of wine and Paul and I shared a glass while we waited for eight o'clock to come around. He was looking as hot as ever in a tight t-shirt with the sleeves ripped out and loose-fitting jeans. He was going commando and I knew he picked the looser pants on purpose to avoid discomfort before he could get out of them.

Eventually the doorbell rang and Paul went to get it, leaving me sitting on the sofa. I heard voices and then he came back in, followed by Jacob. The guy was seriously hot, dressed in ripped jeans and a tight sweater which emphasised every muscle, his long hair pulled back from the sides of his face in a tail, his full lips moist and pink. I immediately imagined what they would look like wrapped around Paul's cock and shifted impatiently in my seat. Hurry up, Edward!

I made smalltalk with Jacob while Paul went to fetch beers for the two of them. He was quick to ask about Edward and it was clear he liked the look of the other boy.

"You like white boys?" I asked softly.

"I like him," he said with a grin. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes, once, it's how I met Paul," I said. "What about you?"

"A couple of times," he admitted. "I've always been disappointed though. People use fake photographs and make shit up. You two seem genuine though."

"Thanks, I hope so," I said. "We don't need to lie."

Paul returned with the beers and a few more minutes passed before the doorbell rang again. This time I went to answer it and I found Edward on the other side of it, dressed in a smart shirt and dress pants, his hair all over the place, chewing his lip a little nervously.

"Hey, Edward. I'm glad you came," I said.

He smiled.

"Come on in. Do you do this sort of thing much?"

"No. Only once before and it was a disaster. It was a couple like you two, but they messed me around."

"Glutton for punishment?" I teased. "Don't worry, we'll play nice." I grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Is...um...Jacob here?" he whispered.

"Yes, and he seems awfully keen to meet you." I gave him a wink and tugged him into the lounge, indicating he should sit on the sofa with Jacob. When everyone was introduced, Paul got Edward a beer and we spent perhaps an hour relaxing and chatting. I didn't miss the fact that Jacob and Edward could barely keep their eyes off each other and I was more than a little keen to see them together. In contrast to Jacob's deep russet skin, Edward was very pale and I shivered at the thought of them naked, limbs entwined.

I realised it was probably going to be down to me to get things going. Paul had never done anything with a guy and the other two, although obviously eager to get at each other, would probably hesitate with me and Paul. I got up and suggested we move it into the bedroom. Luckily we had a king-size bed, but with three full grown men in it, I knew it was going to be a squeeze.

"Why don't we get rid of a few things and make ourselves more comfortable?" I suggested, slipping a few buttons on my blouse open. Three sets of eyes immediately settled on my cleavage and Paul quickly peeled his t-shirt off and tossed it into the corner of the room. Jacob's eyes switched from me to Paul and he licked his lips and slowly raised his arms to pull off his sweater. Edward turned to look at him, his eyes darkening and his lips twitching up at the corner into a crooked smile. This was going to be so much fun.

"Let me help," I offered, stepping closer to Paul.

I knew he'd be more comfortable with me touching him first, although from the way the front of his pants were bulging, it was clear he wasn't going to need a great deal of encouragement. I unpopped the button and slowly slid the zipper down, brushing my knuckles against his cock. He was about half hard and I grasped him, teasing him with a too light touch. His breath hissed out and I glanced over my shoulder at the other boys, discovering that they weren't wasting much time in joining in. Jacob was behind Edward, hands under his arms as he unfastened his shirt, pulling the garment out of his waistband and pausing to rub his hand lightly over the white boy's crotch. Edward hummed softly and I stepped back towards him, tugging Paul after me by his now fully hard cock.

"Edward..." I reached behind me to find one of his hands. "A little help with my skirt?"

He hesitated and I wondered if the guys were concerned about doing anything with me in case Paul didn't like it. I squeezed my man's shaft more firmly and he groaned and looked over my shoulder.

"It's ok, guys, there's nothing off limits as long as we're all comfortable with it."

Edward pulled his hand free of mine quickly and a moment later I felt him fumbling with the small button at the back of my skirt, then the zipper, before he slid the garment down over my thighs, revealing the stockings and G-string panties. Again he paused and then his hands stroked over my hips before cupping my buttocks. I wiggled my legs so that the skirt slid fully to the ground and stepped out of it, repositioning myself with my legs slightly parted. Edward's hands stroked up my sides and then around to my belly and up, cupping my breasts, his thumbs stroking my nipples through the thin satin fabric of my bra. He moved closer and I felt hands nudging my butt again and realised they were Jacob's as he unfastened Edward's pants and lowered them along with his underwear. His body pressed up against me and I felt the light sprinkling of chest hair tickle my shoulders, his breath warm in my ear and his erection pushing against my butt. He felt big, maybe not as thick as Paul, but longer and I gyrated my hips slightly, encouraging him to rub against me. He continued caressing my breasts with one hand while he lowered the other and reached down to grasp Paul's cock. I watched my man's face as I relinquished his shaft into Edward's grip and he grunted softly, glancing down with a slightly disbelieving expression.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"Fuck, yeah," he breathed.

Much as I was enjoying standing there with Edward's cock rubbing against me, I slid out from between the two and lowered myself to my knees, discarding my shoes and bra swiftly before I took Edward's long erection in my hand and licked the tip. He shuddered and I ran my tongue down his length towards his balls, then back up, making him moan.

"Jacob, why don't you come down here and help me?" I suggested and in a second the other boy was on his knees facing me, now naked, his thick dark cock quivering against his belly. He leaned forward and his full, soft lips caressed mine for a moment before he turned to nibble at first Edward's cock and then Paul's. He took Paul's in his hand as I did Edward's and the pair of us alternated between licking the two until Paul was gyrating and grunting, clearly getting close. Jacob turned his full attention to him then, drawing Paul's length into his throat, hands gripping his hips, encouraging him to fuck his mouth, which Paul did with loud moans in between gasps.

I turned my head the other way and gave Edward the same treatment, letting his long shaft push into my throat, caressing his balls with one hand and stroking his butt with the other. He began to thrust shallowly, one hand resting lightly on my head and tangling in my hair as I sucked and stroked, making him shudder and moan, his legs starting to shake as his own orgasm drew close.

"God...I'm gonna come..." he gasped eventually and I released his balls, gripping his ass tight in both hands and drawing him deeper into my mouth, letting him empty himself into my throat and as I swallowed, hearing Paul's yell of completion as he came in Jacob's mouth. I let Edward slip from my lips slowly and looked over my shoulder, grinning. Jacob had got to his feet and was stroking his hands over Paul's chest, nibbling at his lips and letting him taste his own come. Paul's eagerness to go with what was happening surprised me a little. I had almost expected him to hang back and want to just watch Jacob and Edward together, maybe eventually let them touch him a little and despite my jokes about him nailing the boys, I had wondered whether that would really happen. Now it was looking more and more likely and I stood up slowly, realising that my eagerness to touch Edward and my excitement over Jacob sucking Paul had taken my mind off my own physical excitement. My nipples were hard, my panties damp and I was desperate for one of them - any of them - to touch me. I shed my underwear quickly and sat down on the bed, looking up at Paul as he stepped away from Jacob, suddenly taking on a slightly embarrassed look. I smiled encouragingly and he grinned back.

"Jacob, why don't you have a taste of my girl now?" Paul suggested and I sighed with relief, scooting backwards across the bed to give Jacob room as he eagerly kneeled on the mattress. He bent over me, beginning with a warm kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth briefly and giving me a hint of the taste of Paul. Then he was working his way slowly down my body, nibbling at my neck, then my breasts, drawing each nipple into his mouth and sucking, gently biting, then cupping both breasts and squeezing while his mouth worked lower, his long hair trailing over my skin and bringing out goosebumps.

I kept my eyes open, wanting to see what the other two were doing and now they both joined us on the bed, one either side, Paul watching and idly stroking his partly softened cock while Edward began giving Jacob some attention. The Native boy was rock hard, the only one of the three who hadn't yet been touched and I knew he had to be as desperate as I was for some release. As he finally reached my thighs, pushing them apart and probing his tongue between my lips, making me moan and gasp, Edward grasped his cock and began pumping it slowly as he kneeled in front of me.

Jacob's mouth clamped onto me, his lips and tongue working eagerly, two of his fingers thrusting into me and I writhed beneath him, lifting my hips to push against his face, eyeing Edward curiously as he suddenly slid off the bed again and walked around behind Jacob, gesturing to Paul to continue jerking Jacob off instead. Paul hesitated, but then slowly grasped the thick shaft in his hand and began pumping it, his own eyes also on Edward as he lowered himself, pushing Jacob's knees apart and stroking between his legs, cupping and caressing his balls. From my position I couldn't see exactly what was happening, but Edward's wild copper hair was visible above Jacob's butt and from the loud groan which suddenly vibrated between my legs, I guessed he was using his tongue on Jacob's hole.

The whole scenario was too much for me. Ordinarily I would have taken longer to orgasm, but with Jacob's talented mouth on me, my man jerking him off and Edward rimming him, I came hard, crying out and arching my back up off the bed.

"Holy shit!" I gasped as Jacob raised his head. He was panting hard, his hips gyrating, Paul's hand still moving tormentingly slowly on him.

"Why don't you fuck her now?"

My eyes shifted to Paul's face as he took his hand off Jacob and grabbed one of the condoms from the bed table, tossing it towards the Native boy. Edward backed away and came to sit on the bed next to me instead while Jacob rolled the rubber onto his throbbing shaft, lowered himself over me and thrust in with one smooth movement, making me groan and roll my head back. I pulled my legs up, hooking one ankle over the other as he began to move rapidly, panting hard as he impaled me, my soft flesh still tingling from his tongue. He finished in just a few brief minutes and withdrew, disposing of the condom quickly. Before he had the chance to grab tissues to wipe himself, Edward had bent over his cock and was licking him clean. Those two boys were so hot together, I thought. I couldn't wait to see them together when they had recovered enough to start again.

I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, then fetched fresh drinks, returning to find the three boys lying on the bed together, the two visitors either side of Paul, both stroking his chest and thighs slowly. I handed out the drinks and sat on the ottoman at the side of the room, thinking I would enjoy watching the three of them together for a little while before I joined in again. Paul was already fully hard again and Edward not far off although no one was touching him. He edged closer to Paul and rubbed himself against my man's thigh, asking softly if it was ok.

"Yeah," Paul panted.

"Do you want to fuck one of us?" Jacob asked.

"Uh...yeah."

"Me or him?" Jacob's tongue extended and teased Paul's ear while his hand grasped his cock. Edward cupped his balls, squeezing lightly as he nibbled at Paul's other ear.

"Fuck...I don't know...you."

Jacob grinned. "Edward, do you want to get me ready?"

I leaned back against the wall, my heart hammering. It was like watching my own personal gay porn movie. Again, I was surprised by Paul's eagerness. He was really letting himself go and although I knew it was something he had thought about for a long time, I hadn't imagined he would get into it quite so much. Now I watched avidly as Edward went around the other side of the bed and picked up the bottle of lube I had left out, kneeling behind Jacob as he raised his knee to give Edward access. Edward coated his fingers with the lube and began stroking between Jacob's legs, carefully inserting one finger after a minute and making the Native boy moan, his cock beginning to harden again. Edward worked the finger in and out a few times and then added a second.

"God...yes..." Jacob gasped, his hand rubbing Paul's cock more urgently. I got up briefly and picked up another condom, handing it to Jacob before I went to sit down again. Edward now had three fingers inside him and was thrusting them firmly, Jacob's cock quivering in front of him, soft groans leaving his mouth as he began to roll the condom onto Paul's erection, his hands shaking.

"Babe...you can join in, you know," Paul gasped at one point.

"I just want to watch right now," I said. "This is so hot. Just enjoy, ok?"

Jacob moaned with sudden disappointment as Edward pulled his fingers out, but then the three swiftly changed position, Jacob positioning himself on hands and knees and Edward guiding Paul behind him, squeezing out more lube to coat my man's erection. Paul hesitated only briefly before he began to push himself into Jacob's ass, causing the boy to groan and shudder, his hands fisting on the mattress, his cock swaying in front of him. Edward lay down again and reached for it, rubbing it slowly as Paul began to fuck him.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself. Seeing Paul's erection thrusting into another guy's ass had to be the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my life. He was picking up speed a little, his balls bumping Jacob as he shoved himself deep, his hands gripping the boy's hips tightly, Edward's hand moving more quickly on Jacob's cock. I hoped that they would stop and change position before any of them came, but at the same time I kept my mouth shut, too fascinated by the scene in front of me to say anything. However, Jacob clearly had the same idea and eventually took one hand off the bed and stopped Edward touching him.

"Paul, stop, I want to see you fuck Edward," he panted.

"Fuck," Paul groaned, shuddering as he stopped moving. He withdrew reluctantly and sat back on his heels, clenching his fists. Edward reached out and removed the condom from him, then grabbed a fresh one and ripped open the packet. Meanwhile Jacob picked up the lube, coated his fingers and slid his hand between Edward's legs. The white boy groaned and squirmed as Jacob's fingers probed into him and i wriggled on the seat, crossing my legs, my body tingling in anticipation. I would just watch for a few more minutes and then I would join in again. I stroked my breasts idly as I watched Edward lie down on his back with his legs spread, his cock stiff against his stomach, his balls tight and his puckered hole visible as he lifted his hips off the mattress. Jacob lubed up Paul's cock again and then began to stroke Edward as my man pushed himself into the tight hole, a deep groan leaving him as his length was drawn in.

Jacob stroked Edward's cock as Paul fucked him and I uncrossed my legs and slid one hand down from my breasts to touch myself, my fingers immediately wet from my arousal. I rubbed myself teasingly, tempted to simply get myself off while I watched, but at the same time desperate to have a cock inside me.

"Don't any of you boys come, I want to join in again in a minute," I said.

"Too late!" Paul exclaimed with a loud groan, his body suddenly going rigid and jerking erratically, his cock buried to the hilt in Edward's ass as he emptied himself into the condom. "Fuck! Sorry."

"It's ok, you can watch me play with them for a few minutes," I smirked as he withdrew and removed the condom. I got up and walked to the bed quickly.

"How do you want us?" Edward panted, raising his head, groaning then when Jacob took his hand off of him. "I'm close."

"I want you both at the same time," I said. "Stay there, Edward."

"Babe?" Paul queried.

"Hush...just watch." I picked up two more condoms, handing one to Jacob and opening the other, rolling it onto Edward's cock as he held it upright for me. Then I kneeled astride him, shivering in anticipation as he guided it into my pussy. I sank down slowly with a sigh, squeezing him tight inside me and staying still for a moment.

"Do you want to prepare me, Jacob?" I suggested.

"You have done this before, right?"

"Yeah," Paul smirked and I grinned.

"He practised on me a few times once he decided he wanted to try this," I said.

Jacob nodded and picked up the lube again. I stayed still while he gently inserted one finger and then two into my ass, scissoring slowly to stretch me. Edward shuddered beneath me, his orgasm close, but out of reach, frustration contorting his face.

"God, I need to come so bad," he moaned.

"It's ok, I'm ready." I leaned forward over Edward's chest as Jacob moved behind me, pushing the tip of his cock gently against me until gradually it began to enter my ass. The feel of both cocks inside me at the same time was incredible and I crouched there, shuddering as Jacob filled me and Edward squirmed helplessly beneath me.

"Fuck," I heard Paul mutter and as I glanced over at him, now sitting on the edge of the bed, I noticed he was still hard. I smiled and pushed myself up slightly, bracing my hands against Edward's shoulders as Jacob withdrew a little and then thrust back in. I gyrated and used my muscles on Edward, unable to ride him properly without causing Jacob to slip out of me, but I planned to change position to make things better for him before we were done.

"Hell, you're tight," Jacob said behind me. He thrust into me more firmly, his movements making Edward groan and shudder. "Do you want us to finish like this?"

"No, just keep going another minute, then we'll switch," I panted.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jacob's breath tickled my ear as he spoke.

"Yeah."

"Switch positions with Edward and I'll fuck him."

Edward moaned.

"You like that idea?" I smirked.

His eyes opened, the deep green almost obscured by his pupils. "God, yes."

We stayed as we were for another minute and then Jacob withdrew from me, ripped off the condom and reached for another. I lowered myself slowly until I lay flat on Edward, my legs stretched out either side of him and his cock still in me. He wrapped one arm tightly around my waist and flipped us over, then held still, his erection throbbing impatiently inside me.

"You know I'm going to last about a minute," he said and then groaned, glancing behind him to see Jacob kneeling there, pushing his legs wider and lowering himself until his cock was positioned at Edward's entrance. I felt him relax, his weight sinking onto me, his face in my neck and then he moaned again loudly as Jacob penetrated him.

"Holy shit," came from Paul and a moment later he was sitting on the bed next to me, stroking himself as he watched Jacob begin to fuck Edward, the strength of his thrusts shoving Edward deep into me. Edward, trapped between us, gasped and moaned helplessly as Jacob moved faster, pistoning into him and driving him over the edge.

"Oh...fuck...yes..." the white boy panted, shuddering on top of me as I felt him fill the condom. Jacob slowed briefly, gripping Edward's hips and pulling him backwards and out of me so that he was positioned on hands and knees. I took the condom off of him and then lay there looking up at him as Jacob continued fucking him, his hands braced either side of me, his cock dangling. Neither of them were touching me any longer, but the sight was incredible and then suddenly Paul's hand was there, his fingers entering me, thumb rubbing my clit as he brought me to the finish. In another minute Jacob came and withdrew, removed his condom and then stretched out on the edge of the bed, pulling Edward down with him, his arm around the other boy's waist. I edged away to give them a little more room and rested in Paul's arms.

"Was it ok?" I murmured to him.

"Are you kidding? I'm hoping it's not going to be a one off." He flushed slightly. "Sorry... I mean..."

I grinned. "I know what you meant and I agree."

I glanced back at Jacob and Edward, surprised to see their lips touch.

"You two obviously like each other," I commented and it was Edward's turn to redden.

"I guess," he said, avoiding Jacob's eyes.

I wouldn't have been a bit surprised if they decided to hook up after they left us. They had clearly been hot for each other the minute they arrived.

The four of us rested for a little while and Paul began to doze off, his head heavy against my shoulder. When I looked at the other two boys it was obvious they were struggling to keep their eyes open too.

"We didn't talk about this, but you can sleep here if you want," I said. "There isn't much room, but..."

"It's fine. Thanks," Jacob said.

Eventually I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, lulled by the soft snores of the three boys around me. When I woke again some hours later, the room dimly lit by the grey light of dawn creeping between the curtains, I realised that Paul and I were alone on the bed, but slight sounds indicated that Jacob and Edward were still in the room. I looked left and right, then slid quietly towards their side of the bed and looked over the edge, my breath immediately catching in my throat when I saw them. The pair were on the thick rug beside the bed, Edward on his back with his legs drawn up and spread wide, Jacob above him, fucking him gently, the pair exchanging soft kisses every so often. My eyes widened and I watched, finding myself unable to look away.

Paul stirred behind me and moved closer to see what I was looking at and I heard his soft chuckle in my ear as his eyes landed on the pair on the floor. Their quiet moans began to fill the room and I felt Paul's cock rise against my butt as he watched. I slid my legs apart and he guided himself into me, rocking slowly against me as we both continued to enjoy the show the other two were unknowingly putting on for us. Paul came in me a moment after the boys finished, his groan loud enough to make them both look up, grinning.

"Sorry, maybe we should have woken you," Jacob said, withdrawing and sitting up. I noticed he wasn't wearing a condom and realisation slowly dawned.

"Nah, we liked watching," Paul replied.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"What?" Paul glanced back at me and then looked at the guys again, both of whom looked a touch sheepish.

"How did you guess?" Edward asked, his face red. He sat up and grabbed some tissues to clean himself.

"No condom when you just met? I don't think so."

"I'm sorry. We're sorry." Jacob slid an arm around Edward and drew him close. "I guess like you two, it's been a fantasy for a while. It was true when we said we'd done this sort of thing before, but that was before we met. We wanted to play with a couple and pretend like we didn't know each other, to add to the excitement."

"If you had only replied to one of us, we would have suggested inviting an extra boy and if you didn't go for it, we'd have said no," Edward added. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not," I said at once. "You two are amazing. Quite a coincidence that me and Paul picked both of you."

"How'd you choose?" asked Jacob.

"Well, he picked you and I picked Edward. Paul wanted to experiment and it was my fantasy to be with two - at least two - boys that would play with each other so we agreed we would choose one each and hope the two we went for wouldn't mind an extra one." I giggled now. "It must have been meant that we choose you. You must have been laughing when I sent you each other's photos."

Jacob nodded and chuckled.

"So...we didn't spoil things," Edward said.

"Are you kidding?" Paul sat up now. "When you actually turned up I wasn't so sure I really wanted to go ahead with it, but you were both awesome, so thanks."

"Maybe...if you ever think about doing this again..." said Jacob hesitantly.

"We'll give you a call," I finished at once. "Are you gonna come back to bed and get some more sleep? It's still early."

"Yeah." Edward got up and Paul and I moved back to the other half of the bed. Edward lay down next to me and gave me a brief kiss before Jacob joined him and wrapped both arms around him.

The four of us slept for a few more hours and then Paul and I got up and went to shower. When we finished, Jacob and Edward shared it and I cooked a large breakfast for all of us. Then the boys left, walking hand in hand to the single car parked a little way down the street.

"Those two are so cute," I commented as we watched from the window.

"So...um...you really want to do that again?" Paul asked.

"Yes, if you do."

"Yeah...well, I was thinking...uh..." He coloured slightly. "What's it like? Getting fucked?"

I smirked. "Better for a boy than a girl; we don't have the advantage of a prostate, I'm sorry to say. Why, do you want to try it?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"I could always try some things with you," I suggested. "Fingers? Maybe a toy? If you like that, maybe Jacob's cock?"

"Yeah, maybe. Let's leave that for another day, ok?"

"Whenever you're ready," I said with a smile. "Just let me know."


End file.
